


the moon shines on us tonight

by Kierensczerny



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Boys Kissing, Boys are on a mission, M/M, Turns into, the moon is mentioned toooo many times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierensczerny/pseuds/Kierensczerny
Summary: “Maybe I liked your stupid face.” He had said that six weeks ago, but then he had been angry and frustrated. Now he was sad and careful.“I’ll probably get it back, Jesper.”“I damn hope so.”“Didn’t know you only went for looks.”Jesper whispered something Wylan couldn’t hear.“What?”Jesper’s eyes went back to Wylan’s. Before he repeated the words in a whisper he leaned closer. “I go for yours.”





	

With soft steps and careful footings Wylan van Eck made his way back to the gate of his father’s mansion. The windows were dark and the only light came from the full moon. By the gate he was met by two knocked out guards and a grinning sharpshooter.  
  “Damn, Jesper. They’re not dead are they?”  
  Jesper’s face turned into a frown. “No, but I had to do something since you apparently never understood the basics of a break in.” The dark dressed boy turned around and crossed the empty street outside the mansion.  
Wylan stood confused before he jogged after him and avoided tripping over the still unconscious guards. He caught up with Jesper just as he reached the sidewalk on the other side. By quickly grabbing his arm he stopped him and turned him around.  
  “What do you mean ‘basics’?”  
  Jesper sighed dramatically before walking on with Wylan struggling to follow him and his longer legs. “I could hear every step you made since the moment we parted.” Wylan then heard him mutter something under his breath. Something about wishing Inej had been there instead.  
  “I tried.”  
  The boy snorted before stopping abruptly causing Wylan to almost tripping over his own feet.  
  “Elegant. Suppose the minuet classes didn’t help.”  
  “I’ve already told you. No one dances the minuet anymore.”  
  Wylan was annoyed. When they had come back from the Ice Court the Dregs had finally taken him in as a full-worth member. Didn’t matter that he looked like somebody else at the moment. Even that problem was getting better. His roots were getting blonder and his face structures were slowly going back to normal. To top it all had Kaz finally started sending him out on jobs. That night for example he and Jesper were breaking into his father’s country house to get some documents. Finally he could honestly say he was helping.  
  Yet, here he was with Jesper. It was his idea that Jesper would go with him. Not that he would ever tell him that. Kaz had been very restrictive with giving Jesper any jobs lately and had suggested Wylan would go with Yvanda instead, but Wylan insisted on Jesper. During the heist in the Ice Court they had been a team. Wylan missed that. Jesper and he rarely talked anymore. He knew Jesper still couldn’t quite accept Wylan’s decision to help their mission by allowing Nina to tailor him, but he also suspected it was the whole trust thing. After they had come home Kaz no longer went to Jesper when he needed a second in command on a mission. Instead he either took Raske, Wylan or literally anybody else.  
Wylan had seen how much that hurt Jesper. The boy had always respected Kaz and did everything to impress him. When Kaz gave him this job he refused to have anyone else than Jesper as his partner.  
  “Did you get the documents, merchling?” Jesper asked and ignored Wylan’s earlier answer.  
  “Yes, Jesper, I got them.”  
  “You’re welcome then.”  
  “What for?” Wylan asked and looked up at Jesper. He squinted when raindrops started falling. Jesper was wearing a hat that kept him unaffected by the weather.  
  “For keeping watch so that you could get them.”  
  “I’m not gonna thank you for that”, Wylan said. “I’m the one who got the documents.”  
  “Well, you can’t thank your feet for that”, Jesper said and opened a door to one of the houses stacked into a row of tall silhouettes by the side of the street.  
  “There’s nothing wrong with my feet”, he muttered and followed the other boy. It was a tavern where most people had gone to bed. Only a few still sat by the bar and played poker. Jesper and Wylan had been there earlier and had got a room for the night. They were a two hours walk from Ketterdam and Jesper had insisted on not going back there the same night.  
  Jesper’s eyes stayed on the tavern guests playing poker. Not even putting a loan on his father’s farm could keep him from this downwards spiral. Except for Wylan.  
  “No, you’re following me. No gambling tonight.” He dragged him with him by the wrist. The gambling was just one of the things that made Kaz doubt Jesper, but if anything could be done Wylan needed to help. He hated seeing Jesper hurt in the way only Kaz could hurt him.  
  “They’re probably not even that good. I could get so much money out of them.”  
  “Neither are you.” Wylan heard an annoyed humph from behind him and kept going. As soon as they reached the room Wylan closed the door behind them and locked it. He showed the key for Jesper.  
  “I’m keeping this tonight and if you so much as glance at the poker playing farmers I will personally bring you to the stadwatch.”  
  “You don’t have it in you, kid”, Jesper said, but didn’t argue any further. He took a look around the room. It was small with two beds with only a big enough space for one night table in between them. One door led to a small bathroom which Wylan wanted to avoid since he didn’t want to risk having cockroaches sneaking up his pants.  
  Jesper sat down on one of the beds and put his hat on the night table.  
  “Not going to bed?” he asked the still standing Wylan.  
  Wylan looked away from the bathroom and looked at Jesper instead. The light from the moon shone on Jesper and framed his features perfectly. “Huh? Yes, yes, I will.” Quickly he lay down in the other bed and faced the wall.  
  “Not going to use the toilet?”  
  “No, don’t need to”, Wylan answered. To be honest he had to use the toilet, but was too worried about the insects. Not that he would tell Jesper that.  
  “You sure, kid? You drank pretty much earlier.”  
  “I’m sure.”  
  “Suit yourself.”  
  He heard the other bed creak and then footsteps going to the door.  
  When Jesper came back Wylan was almost sleeping.  
  “Hey, merchling, sleeping yet?”  
  Wylan tried getting out a sound, but was too tired. The break in had been exhausting even though he had once lived in it.  
  The footsteps stopped by the beds. His breathing hitched when he felt slender fingers touch his hair.  
  “The color is going back”, Jesper mumbled.  
  “What do you care?” Wylan managed to get out.  
  Wylan knew he caught him by surprise when Jesper immediately drew back his hand.  
  “I don’t.”  
  Wylan turned around and squinted at the tall figure who was only visible by his silhouette formed by the moonlight. “I don’t regret it. It helped our mission.”  
  “It was a high risk and for what? To know if your father cared about you or not? Was it really worth it?”  
  “It was.” His voice was barely audible.  
  “It was what?”  
  Louder this time he replied, “It was worth it.”  
  “So now that you know your father doesn’t care about you, what are you gonna do with that information?” Jesper sighed. “It’s been six weeks and all you’ve got is some blond in your hair.”  
  “I don’t regret it and again, why do you care?”  
  Jesper touched Wylan’s cheek and his almost gone back to normal cheekbones. “Maybe I liked your stupid face.” He had said that six weeks ago, but then he had been angry and frustrated. Now he was sad and careful. Jesper crouched and rested his chin against the bed so that they were eye-level with each other. Jesper’s eyes were full with emotion.  
  “I’ll probably get it back, Jesper.”  
  “I damn hope so.”  
  Wylan couldn’t help but smile. “Didn’t know you only went for looks.”  
  Jesper’s hand found its way back to the fair locks. His eyes were focused on the hair. Wylan wanted to get the eye contact back, but he had to admit he liked the fingers in his hair.  
  Jesper whispered something Wylan couldn’t hear.  
  “What?”  
  Jesper’s eyes went back to Wylan’s. Before he repeated the words in a whisper he leaned closer. “I go for yours.” His eyes quickly glanced down at his lips and then back up to Wylan’s eyes. It was a fast movement, but Wylan saw it and decided to act on it.  
  While still lying down he brought a hand to the back of Jesper’s neck and drew him closer. Their lips met. Jesper froze for a moment and Wylan bit the other boy’s lower lip temptingly. He hoped he wouldn’t back out now. A second later Jesper came to life again. His fingers tangled Wylan’s hair. His tongue teased Wylan’s until both of their lips parted. Wylan shifted in the bed to make room for Jesper. He lay down in the small bed and half lay on Wylan in a position which should have been very uncomfortable, but was merely inconvenient at the moment. He shifted to move his body over Wylan’s.  
  For a moment they broke apart and Jesper looked down at the almost blond boy. His cheeks were red from excitement. Minutes earlier all Jesper could see were all the features that differed Wylan from that other boy, but now he could only see Wylan himself. His blond hair. His sharp cheekbones. The locks by his forehead still damp from the rain. The playfulness in his eyes.  
  Jesper reached down to kiss him again.  
  Before he could stop himself he whispered, “Wylan.”  
  At once he could feel Wylan go still beneath him. He drew back again with a raised eyebrow.  
  Wylan wore a big grin.  
  “What?” Jesper said.  
  “You said my name.”  
  Jesper snorted and kissed him again.

Wylan woke up from Jesper snoring next to him. He had complained about it while they had slept in beds next to each other on the boat. It had woken him up every night. Now it made him feel safe to know Jesper was close to him. Jesper was really lying next to him. They had kissed. And kissed. He didn’t know exactly when he had started liking him. Surely it was sometime during the heist. Between all of Jesper’s flirting. They had become closer than Jesper had cared to admit. Not even he could deny it now.  
Sometime during he was studying Jesper’s slightly furrowed eyebrows and dark hair he noticed he had stopped snoring. His eyes opened. A smile formed on his face as soon as he saw Wylan was watching him.  
  “Are you watching me sleep, merchling?”  
  “You snore.”  
  Jesper laughed and kissed him slowly. “We need to get back to Kaz.”  
  “We do”, Wylan said under his breath and rose from the bed. He stretched and saw Jesper watch him from the corner of his eye. Wylan glanced at the unused bed before he ruffled it a bit.  
  “What did you do that for?”  
  “Don’t want to give them any ideas.”  
  Before Wylan could go to unlock the door Jesper grasped his wrist. “And what ideas would those be?”  
  Jesper was grinning, clearly enjoying Wylan’s slight discomfort.  
  “Don’t know.”  
  “Would they involve touching?” Jesper caressed Wylan’s skin up to his elbow and then back down to his wrist. “Kissing?” He kissed his fingers one by one. Wylan saw his eyes peek up at him through his lashes. Jesper tugged at his hand and Wylan crouched willingly to press a kiss to his lips.  
  “Yes”, Wylan said and kissed him again slower, “both.”  
  “Well, you know me. I don’t want to make anyone disappointed.”

***

Much later they arrived back at the Dregs’ headquarters. It was a dark place with furniture that were old and weathered, but somehow that seemed more like home than the place Wylan had come from.  
  They found Kaz in the library. He sat in a red chair that contrasted his dark coat and black gloves. By his side he had stacked a bunch of books. When they came in he glanced up at them before he continued reading. Ever since Inej was taken he had been working furiously with getting her back. Sometimes it was impossible to get a second free because of all the jobs he sent them out on. Wylan’s and Jesper’s recent one was one of them. Wylan had been sent to get documents over all of his father’s properties.  
Then there were times like this when Kaz didn’t seem to care at all. Not about Inej or any of them. It was slightly closer to the person he had been. The person who wouldn’t let anybody see what affected him.  
  Wylan looked hesitantly at Jesper. Even though he felt at home he was still quite insecure among the Dregs and didn’t really know how to report back on a mission. The first time he had come back Kaz had looked ayt him weirdly and if he had been anybody else he would have laughed. Wylan had been unnecessarily formal and even bowed a little.  
This time he kept it simple.  
  “We’ve got the papers.”  
  Kaz glanced back up at them again and held Wylan’s gaze. “Undetected?”  
  “Jesper covered me. There were two guards who had to be knocked out.“  
  For a moment Kaz looked at Wylan’s companion. “Good enough. You can put the documents on the table.”  
  Wylan put them on table next to the door and they were about to leave when Kaz spoke again. “You did good, Jesper. Don’t make me regret giving you the chance.”  
  It really meant something to Jesper to hear that. Mostly because it was the first time Kaz had spoken to him in six weeks and then that it was as close to a compliment as you could get from him.  
  “Thank you”, Jesper said and turned to the door again.  
“And Wylan, I see you’re looking more as yourself.”

The moment the door closed Wylan turned to Jesper.  
  “So do I?” Wylan asked, he seemed excited.  
  “Do what?”  
  He gestured to his face. “Do I look more like myself?”  
  Jesper touched the skin below Wylan’s right eye. “Your eyes are blue. Your hair is curly.” He leaned in to kiss him softly and whispered against his lips, “Your lips are soft.”  
  “You hardly knew that before I was tailored.”  
  Jesper drew back and smirked. “Good imagination.”

When they were to separate for Wylan to go to his room Jesper stopped him.  
  “Kaz didn’t want me on this job.” It wasn’t a question, it was a fact.  
  Wylan who had had his hand on the doorknob turned to him. “No.”  
  Jesper stepped closer. “But you did. You got him to assign it to me.”  
  Truthfully Wylan answered, “I did.”  
  “Why?”  
  “You deserved a second chance.”  
  Jesper tilted his chin with a slender finger. Slowly he kissed him. “Thank you.”  
  Wylan kissed him back and opened the door behind him. As soon as they entered the room they both stumbled over a stack of clothes. Jesper couldn’t keep himself from laughing.  
  “You’re messy.”  
  Wylan’s cheeks reddened. “I was gonna take care of that.”  
  Jesper straddled the boy’s hips and kissed him on both cheeks. Slowly he leaned in and whispered in his ear, “Don’t worry. I won’t tell.”


End file.
